


At Last

by thejediway



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Slight Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: Episode 5x12 “100” and 5x13 “New Directions” rewritten so there is Faberry.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	1. Seeing Her

Rachel never thought this day would come. The day when it was official that glee would be ending. Well if you forget about New Directions losing regionals her sophomore year, that was the only time she thought glee would be over. She thought that after all of Sue’s attempts of getting the club destroyed, she became a judge for regionals, then somehow convincing Principal, or well janitor Figgins now, to allow glee to have another year that she wasn’t actually going to allow it to end forever. 

Yes, Sue did continue to try and end the club on multiple occasions. They all knew that she wouldn’t be successful, or she would be and would fight to bring it back. 

She’ll never understand the person that is Sue Sylvester. 

Walking down the hallways of William McKinley High School will always give Rachel Berry flashbacks of the time she spent there. 

All the memories of singing in the hallway, which in all reality pissed everyone else who was a part of the student body off. The memories of watching everyone in glee walking through the hallways in small groups. They were all inseparable. No wonder why there’s always jokes about how practically incestuous the glee club was with all the relationships. 

Also who can forget about all of the conference phone calls that occurred in these halls. Of course she was never a part of them. They were mostly done by the schemers of the club. Which definitely wasn’t Rachel. 

Then there’s the memories of her almost having her head ripped off on multiple occasions by Quinn Fabray. Those are the ones that make her laugh the most when she recalls them. Crazy how they were constantly at each other’s throats because of petty boy drama. 

So many things happened here. Things that a young ninth grade Rachel would never have thought would happen. 

If you were to tell her that she would’ve made friends with cheerleader Quinn Fabray by the end of senior year, she would probably think that you were on crack. 

Who would have thought that the pretty blonde cheerleader would join glee club and would quit being Sue Sylvester’s mole not long after joining? 

Speaking of Quinn, Rachel’s eyes landed on her because she just turned the corner. Somehow, someway, even though they have been graduated from high school for almost a year, Quinn is still able to make the halls clear a pathway for her to walk down the middle. Even though the blonde is a much better person now she’s still on top. 

_ Not the only thing that she should be on top of.  _

Okay wow that thought was very sexual. Why was she even thinking that? Keep it in your damn pants Rachel. 

Or in this instance skirt… 

Just because she realized some things about herself this year doesn’t mean she should be having those kinds of thoughts about her  _ friend _ … Quinn. 

Oh great the blonde is approaching her. 

Be cool, Rachel. 

Who are you kidding, Rachel? You have never been cool. Well with the exception of when the glee club won Nationals last year, then when you won the winter showcase at NYADA. 

Well then don’t be a fool and embarrass yourself. 

That’s probably easier said than done. 

“Hey Quinn,” Rachel greets her with a huge smile when they finally meet in the middle. 

Good job Rachel. Keep it simple. 

“Hey Rachel.” The brunette didn’t think there was anyway for Quinn to somehow be even more beautiful, but she achieved it. Although the look she’s vibing with definitely makes her look like a housewife from the 90’s. So basically she looked like a soccer mom. She is still drop dead gorgeous though. 

The blonde’s smile alone could probably bring world peace. 

She should be on Covergirl magazine. 

Focus Rachel. 

“Or should I say Miss Berry, soon to be Broadway star and Tony award winner?” Quinn asked, which Rachel giggles at. She somehow is able to keep herself from turning beet red from Quinn’s words. “I always knew you were destined for great things, but not even a full year out of this place and you’re already going to be on Broadway.” 

“How’s Yale going?” 

“Oh you know, it is kind of stressful. I’m standing at a 4.0 GPA for this semester which is higher than last which you already know was a 3.8.” 

Rachel claps her hands in excitement when she hears Quinn’s achievements for her first year. She pulls Quinn in for a quick hug. It ends almost as soon as it begins which puts a small damper on Quinn’s happiness of seeing the short brunette again. “That’s amazing. You must be a complete genius.” 

“You should already know that since I somehow was able to tutor you. If I remember correctly I got you to achieve an A in Calculus last year.” 

Rachel shakes her head at Quinn’s comment. “Oh come on I’m not that bad at math. Before you started tutoring me, I was averaging a C+.”

“You’re welcome,” they both let out a laugh. “Like I said last year, the thing I look most forward to is graduating Yale at the top of my class. I’m working hard trying to achieve that.” Rachel nods as the blonde's smile at her widens as they gaze into each other’s eyes. 

It lasted for a brief moment because next thing Rachel knew, Quinn was getting picked up by some guy who walked up behind her. Quinn throws her head back in laughter when she recognizes who it was. He set her back down on the floor as he placed a peck on Quinn’s cheek. 

Rachel’s reaction is just simply a now straight face because the actually sharp-dressed man interrupted them. It was kind of strange how they looked into the other’s eyes though. 

It was almost as if they were having a moment. 

Probably a good thing that the mystery guy interrupted them. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you decided to go get something to eat after our chat with Puck.” Rachel is about to walk away because it’s almost as if Quinn’s complete focus is now on this guy. 

“I wanted to wait for you.” Quinn pecks him on the lips, which causes a feeling of discomfort to come across Rachel. The man brings his attention to the smaller woman. He offers her a polite smile. “Who’s this?” 

“My friend, Rachel Berry.” Quinn turns her head to look at her. “She’s the one I told you is cast as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Broadway’s next biggest star if you ask me.” 

“You must be extremely talented.” He says simply which causes the situation to become awkward momentarily. 

“Rachel this is my boyfriend Biff McIntosh.” Rachel gives him a small smile. 

“Like the apple or as in the Apple computer?” She asks which instantly causes her to mentally slap herself. What a dumb question to ask somebody. 

“As in the apple that you eat. Funny how everyone is asking similar questions.” Well that’s what happens when you have a weird last name. Of course questions are going to be asked. “Like I was telling Puck earlier, my family was the first to plant McIntosh apple trees in Pennsylvania…” 

He goes on talking about his family’s apple business but both Rachel and Quinn tune him out. Rachel because she just found the story and explanation to be boring. Quinn because this was the second time of her hearing it today, and is probably at least the thirtieth time since they have been together. 

They have been together for three months! She shouldn’t have had to hear it this many times already. Shut up and get something new to talk about. It’s boring. He’s boring. 

Her gaze meets Rachel’s and she can feel herself getting lost in her beautiful earthy brown eyes. It was almost as if she was exploring in the insides of a forest with how her eyes match the many different types of browns that can be found within one. 

The blonde can feel her own tongue brush over her lips as she stares at Rachel. She almost missed the slight smirk that began to appear on Rachel’s face before it faded away. If it weren’t for the feeling of Biff’s hand in her own, she would feel like her and Rachel were the only two people in the world. 

“Right Quinn?” Quinn’s attention is brought back to Biff because of the mention of her name. 

“Yeah right,” Quinn responds as she begins to question what in the hell she just agreed with him on. 

The air becomes silent between the couple and Rachel, making the brunette become uncomfortable with the people standing in front of her. She wants to leave, but she doesn’t want to leave Quinn. Mostly because she knows there could have been a longer conversation if this weirdly named Biff McIntosh guy didn’t interrupt. 

Seriously what kind of name is Biff anyway? 

It sounded like the noise a person makes when the wind is knocked out of them. 

Biff… Biff… Biff… 

Seriously what were his parents thinking when they named him?

Then add the last name on top of it all… it just screams rich, uptight parents who complain about people being entitled but then throw a tantrum when the butler doesn’t show up after yelling their name once. 

Just based off of the suit that the man was wearing, Rachel knew that the theory is probably not that far off. He definitely came from an upper level of wealth. 

She needed to subtract herself from this equation before any of the thoughts that were floating around in her mind came out. That would be bad. 

Although maybe if she were to say something it wouldn’t be so bad. This Biff guy does certainly give her a bad vibe. Or maybe it was just jealousy. 

Hold up. 

Jealousy of what exactly? 

She didn’t know the guy, also she hasn’t heard him sing. She’s guilty of getting caught up in the greatness of somebody’s voice. Three out of four times it has failed her. Anyway, there’s no way she’s jealous of Quinn. 

Maybe of him though… 

Snap out of it Rachel. 

She decides to do something to get herself out of this situation. Her plan is to fake that she got a text from Kurt telling her that she is needed in the choir room. She pulls her phone out to make it look believable. 

“Please excuse me, but I just got a text from Kurt, he’s also one of our friends,” she gestures between her and Quinn, “he says that he needs to meet me in the choir room. Fashion emergency or something.” 

Quinn instantly knew her friend was lying because no way in hell Kurt would go out in public with a possible fashion crisis, also he would never ask Rachel for help with said fashion crisis. Doesn’t matter that she is his best friend. They all know the era of Rachel’s horrible fashion sense with argyle and reindeer sweaters. 

Quinn definitely didn’t mind the short skirts though… in fact the skirt she’s wearing now is definitely… 

She makes sure to mentally slap herself. Don’t think about Rachel like that again, Quinn. 

Back to Rachel’s argyle and reindeer sweater though, a teenage girl shouldn’t have been wearing outfits like that. The max age for that tragedy for it to be excusable is ten. 

“I’ll see you there,” Rachel brushes past Quinn making her way in the opposite direction of where the choir room was. Granted she could circle back, but still a longer trip than what needed to be. Especially if this supposed fashion emergency was actually an emergency. 

The smell of vanilla filled her senses when Rachel brushed past her. Quinn always was a sucker whenever she could smell the vanilla scented body wash or perfume that Rachel uses. It made her do and think things that she shouldn't have thought of. 

Damn you Rachel Berry. 

Even though she tried her hardest to resist the urge to watch her walk away, she still did. Why did she still have this effect on her? 

“She seems nice,” Biff tells her. 

The blonde tears her gaze away from the other woman. “Yeah she is. She actually helped me out a little bit with my application for Yale.” They began walking to go get food from the cafeteria. “Don’t be surprised if we end up eating part rat or get food poisoning from the school’s food. One thing I learned from the four years I went here is, to only eat the fresh fruit and vegetables. Maybe occasionally the meat that is served. Even then you’re risking it.” 

Biff’s expression turns into one of disgust. He cringes at how Quinn described the food in the cafeteria. 

When she informed him that the high school she went to was a public school in Lima, Ohio he looked at her like she had two heads. She knew that he wasn’t one for public schools just based off of that reaction. It did kind of hurt her when he kept comparing the private school he attended to McKinley though. For the first time in her life she truly felt shamed for her education. 

It did cause a little argument between them, but she made it clear to him that William McKinley wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be since she was attending Yale just like him. That shut him up about the whole public versus private school discussion. 

She looks over her shoulder briefly even though Rachel was no longer in the same hallway. She knew that, but maybe Rachel backtracked to see if her and Biff left. 

She didn’t. 

Quinn couldn’t believe that Rachel still had the same effect on her. She thought that if she put distance between them it would make the feelings that she developed for the diva go away. 

She was wrong though.  
  


* * *

Rachel didn’t see Quinn and the rich guy again until the glee meeting after everyone’s lunch. 

When she walked into the choir room there were a few people occupying the chairs. Except the chairs weren’t placed like they usually were. They have been positioned so that they are facing the far side of the choir room, making it so that the audience is to be sitting beside the piano. 

She can’t help but wonder who is going to be performing and what song they will be singing. 

Rich guy is sitting directly next to the piano texting on his phone. Quinn is nowhere in sight. The chairs that have been placed are all completely full. Santana and Brittany are also not in the room. 

Next thing she knew Santana, Brittany, and of course Quinn walked in front of them. They were wearing the uniforms that they wore when on the Cheerios. 

There’s no introduction or anything. The music just starts. Rachel instantly recognizes it as the beginning to Britney Spears’ Toxic. 

“Baby can’t you see, I’m calling…” Quinn starts singing. Good thing Rachel wasn’t standing. Her knees would probably give out from turning to jelly at the sound of the sultry tone in the blonde’s singing voice. 

The brunette tries not to have her complete focus on Quinn by attempting to shift her gaze to both Santana and Brittany. However, every time she attempted that her stare immediately moved back to Quinn. 

Rachel shifts in her seat slightly because of the arousal that is flooding her body. Each of Quinn’s movements was quite sensual so how could she not be turned on? 

Quinn’s eyes fall to her and remain staring at her, as a smirk appears. The blonde purposefully moved around so that she was standing directly in front of the diva that has become extremely sexually frustrated. 

Again keep it in your pants Rachel. 

She just hopes that nobody notices her being flustered. That would end up being a lot of explaining to do. 

She almost lost it when it was nearing the end of the song and Quinn sang, “I think I'm ready now.” Her voice was seductive then when she added the swing movement of her hips along with it, she could almost feel herself being sent over the edge. 

Damn she felt like a horny teenage boy. 

No wonder why the mailman thing came into existence. 

_ “It’s all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.”  _ The memory of Quinn saying that pops into her head. 

Damn you Quinn. 

The song ends and she’s finally able to breathe again. Herself along with everyone else in the room started to applaud the excellent performance. The huge smile on Quinn’s face was enough to say that she enjoyed performing the number. Rachel couldn’t help but grin at that. Once the applause faded out that was when she heard the keyboard clicks of typing on someone’s phone again. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see that Biff was texting. 

Was he texting throughout the whole performance? 

“That’s what I’m talking about kiddos,” April Rhodes says, “What did you think there Mr. Preppy McDimple Butt?” Her question was obviously directed at Biff. 

“Oh I thought it was uhm… very… energetic.” So he was texting throughout the whole thing. He would be able to form a complete sentence about the performance without hesitation had he paid attention. 

Rachel’s brow furrows as she throws a displeased look in his direction. If she were asked the question she’d probably comment about how they really captured the essence of Britney Spears, along with probably accidentally letting a comment slip about how Quinn had managed to turn her on. 

Yeah probably a good thing that Rachel wasn’t asked. 

“Dude you were texting the whole time,” Mike speaks up. 

Quinn is very quick to defend him in which Rachel rolls her eyes at. “You know he’s very busy. He’s uh the president of the Secret Society and captain of the water polo team.” 

So what Quinn? 

Rachel was a part of every single club possible here for all four years of high school and she still somehow managed enough time to watch all of her fellow glee clubber’s performances. He couldn’t even sit and watch a two minute performance that featured you. 

_ What an asshole _ . 

Rachel and everyone in that room were thinking that. 

The bell rings signalling that it’s time to go for the member’s that are still in school to leave. 

Everyone stands up, Quinn instantly makes her way over to Biff. Rachel watches it, hearing him mumble something to her. 

She rolls her eyes once again as she makes her way out of the choir room. 

Quinn deserves so much better than that asshat. 

She however knew that there was really nothing she could do about that. 

Unfortunately. 


	2. Too Good To Be True

After the events of the Breadstix dinner, Quinn was kind of saddened not to see Rachel with Artie, Santana, Puck and Mike. Even though she hasn’t talked to either Santana or Rachel much since Mr. Schue’s wedding, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize that they are currently in the midst of a heated argument. 

What about? 

Quinn’s not exactly sure about that one. She overheard Kurt and Blaine discussing it and apparently Rachel was pissed off about Santana becoming her understudy for Funny Girl. Honestly kind of a ridiculous reason for someone to get pissed off at somebody else. 

But it is Santana. 

Quinn loves her to death and she is one of her best friends, but she wouldn’t trust Santana to be her understudy. When something doesn’t go Santana’s way she will go all Lima Heights. 

Still Quinn knew that Santana wouldn’t actually do anything that could severely harm someone to anybody… including Rachel. 

The blonde was walking down the hallway when she heard the all so familiar singing voice coming from the auditorium. Instantly stopping in her tracks, she walks through the double doors and there’s Rachel playing notes on the piano as she runs some scales. 

Quinn steps up onto the stage, in which Rachel stops singing the notes that she plays.

“Hey,” Quinn greets politely with a grin. 

“Hey,” Rachel responds as she begins to wonder why Quinn is there. “Do you need anything?” 

Quinn sits down on the piano bench next to the other woman. “No. Not at all. I just heard you practicing and I wanted to see what you were working on.” 

“Well I’m making sure I got all the notes down for Defying Gravity.” Quinn nods. “Also I’m probably going to practice some of the songs from Funny Girl afterwards. Got to make sure that I don’t fall out of the loop. I was lucky to get a week off from rehearsals to come here. I don’t want to head back to New York and the result ends up being that I have fallen out of practice. Also if I don’t practice, Santana can somehow train her voice to be better than mine then somehow steal the role from me. I’m not going to let that happen. I can’t let that happen. You don’t think that would happen do you?” Rachel turns toward Quinn, placing her hands on the blonde’s shoulders with a panicked look on her face. 

Quinn can’t help but smile at Rachel’s rambling. 

“It’s not funny Quinn. Also you didn’t answer. That means you think that Santana will steal the role from me.” Rachel is about to continue in her ramblings when Quinn puts her index finger against Rachel’s lips to quiet her. She can’t tell the diva her thoughts if she doesn’t ever stop talking. 

Rachel’s eyes lock with her hazel ones and she finds herself getting lost in the brunette’s once again. When Quinn was in Girl Scouts as a small child, they told her that if she ever got lost in the forest that she is supposed to hug a tree. Even though Rachel has a mixture of shades of the earthy browns, there are no trees in sight. If there were, she didn’t want to hug a tree because she didn’t want to be found. She wanted to remain lost in Rachel. 

Quinn can almost feel herself start to lean in immediately after moving her finger away from Rachel’s lips. She turns her head to break the eye contact though. She wasn’t going to do that to Biff, also Rachel is straight. 

_ Well she didn’t seem like it during your “Toxic” performance with the rest of The Unholy Trinity.  _

Shut up Quinn. 

Screw Rachel’s vanilla scent. It’s not allowing her to think clearly. 

“Santana is not going to steal your role as Fanny,” she finally says which causes Rachel to snap out of whatever type of trance that she was in. 

“How do you know that?” 

Quinn shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t.” That definitely doesn’t make Rachel feel better. “But you know Fanny inside and out. You can literally recite every word that is said in that show. You know the music as if it were the back of your own hand.” Rachel listened to each word that Quinn said. The blonde was right. Both of them knew that. “Santana is an amazing singer. She’s also a great actress… But with this role especially she’s no Rachel Berry.” 

Rachel swooned. She tried her hardest to not make the effect that Quinn had on her obvious. She tore her gaze away from Quinn for a brief moment when she decided to look straight ahead of them. 

“The only one out there who is more Fanny Brice than you is Barbra Streisand herself.” Her head turns back so she is looking directly at Quinn once more. “And of course the actual Fanny Brice that the show was based off of.” The blonde was giving her a soft, encouraging smile. 

Quinn grabbed the shorter woman’s hand into her own, beginning to rub the pad of her thumb over Rachel’s knuckles. 

Rachel felt her cheeks turn into a rosy color. She really does hope that Quinn doesn’t notice her blushing face though. 

“Somehow, someway, you have always said things that usually straightens me right out.” Quinn nods in agreement. “I guess I should really know by now that if I’m ever in need of a wake up call, I should go to you.” 

“We are both pretty well known for doing that for one another.” 

“I’ll never forget, junior year, when you told me you were going to stay here then become a real estate agent and you were going to start a family with Finn.” Quinn chuckled as she rolled her eyes at the memory. “How things have changed.” 

“Thank you.” Quinn says to her in which Rachel gives her a questioning look. “For believing that I was bigger than here. That I am indeed more than my looks. Without you and the rest of glee club, I probably wouldn’t be attending Yale. Let alone leave this place.” 

She gives Rachel’s hand a gentle squeeze. Her eyes glanced down at Rachel’s lips before moving back up to her eyes. She noticed how Rachel just did the exact same thing she did but with slight delay. 

Both women slowly began to lean in. They were both freaking out inside both of their heads. Was this actually going to happen? 

It can’t happen. 

The blonde lets go of Rachel’s hand, standing up as fast as she could. She begins to walk across the stage, trying to get out of the auditorium as swift as humanly possible. 

“Quinn wait…” she heard Rachel say right before walking out of the door.   


* * *

Time that day went by fairly quickly. Before Quinn knew it, it was time for the diva off of Defying Gravity. This time around though she knows it’s going to be a harder decision on who to vote for. 

This time around, since it is Rachel and Mercedes, they’re the two biggest divas she has ever met. Both of them usually have relatively healthy competition with the other person. However, the bickering between the two of them on who is better got old sophomore year before she even joined the club. 

They are both talented in their own ways. It doesn’t have to become a fight by any means. 

This time around she knew that nobody will throw a note. Granted she didn’t know that Kurt would end up throwing the high F the first time this song was performed. If he didn’t throw that note way back then she would have probably voted for him. Even though she agreed that she wasn’t going to vote based on popularity, she would have voted for him. He completely blew that song out of the water, also Rachel was still annoying the absolute shit out of her still at that point. However it was hard to vote for him with that voice crack. So her vote went toward Rachel. 

This will probably end up being one of the hardest decisions to ever be put to vote in this club. She was now friends with both people involved, so no popularity vote there. Also they are indeed two of the most talented people she ever met. 

Rachel is going to have her opening night on Broadway in less than a year. Mercedes has a record deal. Both are bound for great things. 

The song begins. 

Quinn watches closely as she listens to each person sing the song. She can’t help but smile at each person as she listens to them sing. 

Mercedes absolutely killed it. Quinn even waved her hand as she listened to her version. 

Rachel did phenomenal as well. Her voice is so much better, and is more steady than the first time she heard the brunette sing this song. That could have been from nerves because of the possibility of her losing that solo at sectionals. Even though they never performed that song there. 

And when she heard Kurt sing that high F she couldn’t help but cheer for him. She knew that Kurt purposefully blew that note the first time around, but there’s no way a sophomore Kurt could have hit that note the way he just did. 

She certainly did have to think about who she was going to vote for between Mercedes and Rachel. 

She can’t deny the fact that the second she saw Rachel step in front of them and made eye contact with her specifically that she wasn’t mentally rooting for her. She gave Rachel a smile which didn’t fade away once during her performance. 

Mercedes definitely blew that song out of the water. Her voice is exceptional and she hit all the notes correctly. 

However Rachel’s voice fit the song better at the end of the day. 

Thank god that they have until the next day to think about it because Quinn along with mostly everyone else in that room have no idea who to vote for. 

Well she imagines that Santana knows who she is going to vote for. But that’s mostly based off of personal reasons rather than who she believes performed the song better. 

In all honesty Quinn does love to hear Rachel and Mercedes’ voices, especially when they are competing with one another, they bring out sides of each other’s musical talent that nobody knew of. Their “Take Me or Leave Me” performance is pretty legendary. However, Quinn does sincerely hope that this is the last time she has to see these two pitted against one another. There’s got to be a limit on musical feuds with people until it gets boring, and the relationship evolves into hatred. 

Rachel and Mercedes will always perform better when they are working together rather than pitted against one another. Part of the reason why “Take Me or Leave Me” is so great. They were having issues at the beginning so they were trying to best the other. Then midway through it somehow got resolved and they worked together for the rest of the performance. 

The bell rings again and everyone starts getting up and leaving. Quinn decided to stay back for a moment. The only people still in the room are Rachel and Quinn, because Rachel decided to stay seated in her chair. 

“You okay?” Quinn asks. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Quinn knew that her friend was lying though. “I’m just freaking out about the voting tomorrow. She’ll probably end up winning.” 

The blonde stands up and plops herself down in the chair that Kurt was previously sitting in. “You did amazing. If Mercedes wins then she wins. It doesn’t mean that you aren’t talented. You don’t have to win every single diva off.” 

Rachel’s eyes close and she shakes her head slightly. “No, I know. I mean Kurt beat me with a Jean Valjean song at NYADA’s midnight madness.” Quinn nods because she already knew about that through one of Rachel’s emails. “But still I can’t help but feel like I didn’t perform that song to the best of my ability.” 

“I never thought I’d see the day that Rachel Berry wasn’t confident in a performance she did. Especially with a song that she has probably been belting since she wasn’t even two years old. She also has probably been listening to said song since Shelby first found out she was pregnant with her.” The brunette remains quiet hoping that Quinn will continue what she was saying. “Win or lose; everyone who has been in this room knows how extremely talented you are. Don’t let some result from a couple diva offs tell you any different. You are extraordinary, Rachel Berry.” 

Rachel blushes as her lips curl up into a small smile because of Quinn’s words.

“So about the auditorium earlier–,” Rachel begins to say but Quinn rapidly cuts her off before she can continue. 

Fight or flight response is triggered at that very moment. 

Like Quinn has always done with these kinds of things, which is running and avoiding her problems. She decides to continue with that trend. 

She can’t have this conversation with her right now. 

“Well I’m going to go see if any of the Cheerios are practicing right now. Even though the season is over it doesn’t hurt to have someone give a few pointers. They can work on bettering themselves for next year.” Quinn walks over to the door of the choir room. She was about to leave when she overheard Rachel say something.

“Who are you going to vote for?” 

She thinks about it for a second before answering. “I don’t know yet. You both were awesome. The decision is going to be very hard to make.” 

She leaves the room letting Rachel have time to think. 

* * *

Quinn couldn’t believe that Puck was singing “Keep Holding On” to her. She knows she should have been focused on his singing, but her eyes would continuously wander in Rachel’s direction. 

And every time Rachel’s met hers. 

Each time their gaze met the other’s she felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering around all up in there. 

It’s almost as if she’s back to that day in sophomore year when Rachel and Finn sang this to her after Jacob Ben Israel ran the story about her being pregnant. 

Even though Rachel isn’t singing lead this time around, she can still almost hear her voice as if she were. Each occurrence of her eyes meeting Rachel’s made it seem like she still was singing it to her. 

Then when she truly thought deeper into it she could almost hear Finn’s voice so clearly. 

But she didn’t. 

With all of the thoughts of Rachel floating around inside her head, then Finn, and just the deep emotional connection that she has to the song, it made holding back her tears along with her emotions extremely difficult. 

So she just let them out. 

That song, although it wasn’t the first official time that the New Directions came together as a team to execute an amazing group number because that title belonged to “Somebody To Love”. That song, “Keep Holding On” that is, was the first time she could feel all of the love and support that came from her teammates. 

Especially from Rachel. 

Rachel could have told her, “no I’m not going to support you or be kind in any way, shape, or form, because you spent all of last year along with the beginning part of this year torturing me.” 

But she didn’t. 

She tried her best to help her out and be kind to her despite all of the disrespectful things that Quinn did to her. 

She even got sexually harassed by Jacob Ben Israel to protect Quinn’s secret. 

Quinn still feels bad about that. 

After the performance was over she noticed Rachel's gaze on her lasted longer than everybody else in the auditorium. Once the woman saw Puck making his way back to Quinn who was still sitting on her stool she ended up tearing her eyes away by sitting and starting a conversation with Kurt. 

Quinn was trying her hardest to contain her emotions, but they just kept coming because of the huge flood of them that rushed over her. 

She didn’t like what she was saying to Puck at all, but she was with Biff. Also, he has seemed to make it his mission to try to get back with her. She wasn’t at all interested in that. 

She wasn’t even interested in Biff. 

The only person she was interested in, which pained her that she was feeling those things again for someone who could probably never return them. She thought she was finally over Rachel Berry. 

Seeing her and talking to her again though, has made it all come back to her. 

Great now she’s recalling the memory of Rachel singing “It’s All Coming Back To Me Now” at nationals last year. 

Just because whatever was about to happen with Rachel in the auditorium, which she was pretty sure was going to be a kiss, or well two kisses, doesn’t mean that Rachel actually returned any feelings. 

Right? 

It could just be the fact that both of their emotions are running high. After all, the biggest and most important part of their high school experience is now coming to an end. 

Who was she kidding though? 

Quinn knew that her own emotions weren’t running high because she has felt this way for Rachel for as long as she could remember. She didn’t know about it until Rachel told her that Finn asked her to marry him. 

Great timing. 

She probably can’t say the same about Rachel though. The girl was literally voted most dramatic and tied Mercedes for class sass in the senior superlative section of the yearbook. 

Not to mention the girl literally didn’t get mad and appreciated the drama behind Quinn slapping her in the bathroom at junior prom. 

Who knows? Maybe the girl just likes to be hit. 

_ Not the only thing Quinn would hit when it came to Rachel if she was given the chance.  _

Okay… well… that was kinky. 

Get your damn mind out of the gutter Fabray. If Rachel knew the thought that just went through Quinn’s head, the blonde would probably be given a long speech about how objectifying her is extremely disrespectful. 

Quinn wouldn’t be mad about the speech though because it is the truth. 

She always did find it kind of cute when Rachel would ramble. 

What can she say? She’s a sucker for people who are highly intelligent. Rachel has a very extensive vocabulary so to be able to use half of the words she does is quite impressive. 

It hurt Quinn when she told Puck that she was in love with Biff. 

That’s probably the biggest lie she’s ever told. Well with the exception of the paternity of Beth. Definitely can’t forget about the lie she told Sam when she cheated on him with Finn either. So it was actually the third biggest lie she ever said. 

Still she hated saying it. 

The thing was she needed to make it clear to Puck that she wasn’t into him. If she were to go along with her being in love with Biff maybe eventually he would take a hint and back off. 

Immediately after she told Puck that she was in love with Biff, she left the auditorium. 

She just wanted this day to be done with. 


	3. Special

The next day Quinn was able to avoid both Puck and Rachel all day. She actually thought today was going to go well without having to worry about Puck being up her ass. Then with her being able to successfully avoid Rachel, she wouldn’t have to worry about accidentally almost coming close to kissing her. 

Everything was good. Everything was great. 

Absolutely no problems with anybody. 

Then it all went into the trash when it was time to do the voting for the diva off. Quinn is pretty sure she knows who she is going to end up voting for. That decision was incredibly difficult to make. However she just simply chose who she believed to have sung it better. 

The vote was about to happen when Santana decided to bring up her issues with Rachel after Mr. Schuester literally just said no more drama for the rest of the week. 

So much for that. 

Why couldn’t Santana pull this stunt after the voting so that no one’s opinion could possibly be swayed? At the end of the day the voting is based off of who sang the song better, not whoever the better person was. 

When Santana started ranting at Rachel about how awful of a person she is, Quinn gave Rachel a sympathetic look. Rachel didn’t notice it though. 

The blonde looked down at the floor as her eyes rolled from the annoyance that Santana was starting to be at the very moment. 

Quinn wasn’t truly and completely pissed off until Santana set the bar down to insulting Rachel’s looks. Yeah Quinn took part in making fun of Rachel for supposedly having facial hair in the past, but she stopped doing that. 

A long ass time ago at that too. 

It literally felt like they were all back in high school. So far back in high school that Sandy Ryerson was still in charge of the glee club. 

Ugh Sandy Ryerson… what a creep. How he never got arrested is still a question that anybody who knows who he is is still asking. 

Then when Santana mentioned Quinn by name, all she wanted to do was turn around and tell her to shut the fuck up. All the blonde wanted was to be left out of the issues that Santana and Rachel are currently having. 

She was actually pretty close to standing up and slapping Santana; she knew that it would ultimately make things worse. 

When Rachel stormed out of the room, crying, Quinn could literally feel her heart break for the diva. She stands up to follow behind her, but is stopped by Mercedes. 

“Hold on, Quinn.” All Quinn wanted to do was check to see if her friend was okay. “I’m going to go calm her down before you talk to her. Since Santana mentioned you by name it’s probably not safe for you to be the first one that she talks to.” 

She really needed to explain the prom queen situation to her though. 

“All I did was say what we were all thinking,” Santana says in a snarky tone, Quinn became even more annoyed. 

Quinn scoffs. “I can almost guarantee that not even half of us were thinking that. At least not to that extreme. What you said had absolutely no benefit for anybody except for you. The only thing that you wanted was to make Rachel feel like absolute shit. That seems to always have been your goal. You have problems with knowing when enough is enough. And maybe that is why Rachel didn’t want you as her understudy because you are a bitch.” 

A smirk grows on Santana’s face which just made Quinn even more aggravated. 

“Yes I agree with you that Rachel is overreacting about that. You know what you’re just sad, because you are literally acting like you’re still in high school. Let me tell you something, Santana, maybe if you weren’t such a damn coward to chase your own dream you wouldn’t tear everyone who is achieving theirs down. You just can’t handle the fact that you were a badass in high school and now you basically have nothing going for you. You hit your peak.” 

“You definitely weren’t saying things like that to me on Valentine’s Day. I seemed to be worthy of you and your supposed greatness that night.” Quinn literally felt like her ass had fallen out of her somehow. “Or did you forget that the only orgasms you have experienced in your depressing life was caused by no one other than me. Reason why I say that is because I guarantee Biff still hasn’t given you one.” 

Quinn was about to slap her but instead she decided that maybe she should storm out. 

She’s about to leave the room, but quickly stops herself. A smirk appears on her face then turns around once more. “Don’t be too confident in your bed skills Santana. I had to picture someone else just to get the ball rolling. If I recall correctly I may have even said someone else’s name. That’s pretty embarrassing for someone who supposedly has so much sex experience.” 

Everyone’s jaw drops if they weren’t already for the amount of escalation that this whole exchange ended up reaching. 

She continues her storm out.   


* * *

Immediately after that Quinn made sure to talk to Biff about her past. She wasn’t going to hide who she was anymore. 

Quinn definitely didn’t even expect for the conversation to go well. She knew that Biff would end up flipping out. Sure yeah he was somewhat okay with Quinn being friends with people who aren’t as rich as him. 

But Quinn knew that she has probably told too many lies and has withheld too many truths. 

So she was completely understanding when after she told him all the things, he would be pissed. But that understanding went away quickly because she was becoming frustrated with him when he started bashing Puck by calling him the loser that knocked her up. It was amazing how she didn’t end up slapping him when he said that Beth was going to show up on their doorstep one day looking for money. 

Quinn knew that that wouldn’t happen. Shelby is her mom after all. She would make sure that Beth wasn’t doing anything that would prompt her to do that.

Even if Beth did show up asking for money, Quinn would give it to her. Especially if it was for college or something else along those lines. Quinn obviously knew that Biff was referring to Beth having to pay off debts because of crime like drugs or something.

Way to attack a three year old. 

Yeah sure Biff doesn’t know how old Beth is, but common sense would say that she’s no more than a few years old. 

“That may be how you and your loser friends love, but where I come from you carry your past with you. You are the worst kind of hypocrite. You walk around like you’re some Snow freaking White, but you’re really just some dirty little slut bag.” 

Instantly Quinn grabs a hold of his nose as she said, “Shouldn’t have said that.” 

After letting go he asked if he was bleeding, to which Puck ended up kicking the shit out of him. 

Quinn doesn’t even remember how exactly that fight went down. All she knows is that Puck ended up winning because Biff ended up in the dumpster. 

“Help me get him out of here,” she said as she approached Puck. 

“Do you have any idea how much better you are than this guy?” His voice is a bit ragged from the fight, but is still mostly steady. “Look you can crawl into the trash, and help him out, or you can come be with your real friends in the choir room… I’ll be waiting.” Puck instantly walks away leaving her alone with Biff. 

She takes a step toward the dumpster right as he stands up. She couldn’t help laughing to herself mentally at the sight of all of the gross food that is served in the cafeteria is all over his expensive blazer and pants. 

He’s about to say something else to her when she speaks first. 

“I’m done with this, Biff. Don’t you dare say another word to me. Go back to Yale, and if we see each other don’t even make eye contact with me.” 

He snickers, “Trust me I wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with a gutter whore like you.” Quinn rolls her eyes. “You can go ride that loser’s dick now. I know you’ve been waiting to do that.” 

Quinn instantly slaps him across the face. This slap is probably the hardest one she has even given. It definitely had a lot more strength behind the one she gave Santana a few months back and Rachel at junior prom combined. 

“How do you like them apples? Probably much better than the ones that your family business is based around.” 

She walks away from Biff, leaving him there in the dumpster, alone.   


* * *

Rachel moves away from the hug that Mercedes wrapped her up in, instantly moving her hand up to dry her tears as more began to fall. Rachel took a deep breath to compose herself. 

“Are you okay?” Mercedes asks her. Rachel exhales heavily and nods her head slightly. 

“Yeah I’m okay.” She walks over to the paper towel dispenser to get a paper towel. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you until you compose herself?” Rachel dabs the paper towel at her eyes. 

“No you can go on ahead back to the choir room. I won’t be here long. I’ll maybe be a minute or two behind you.” Mercedes smiles at the woman that she just made up with after fighting with her all week. She moves her hand to her arm, squeezing it gently before making her way to the door. 

“You did great, Rachel. I really don’t care what the vote ends up being. We both rocked that song.”

Rachel’s lips curl up into a small smile. “Yeah we did.” 

“I’ll see you back at the choir room.” Mercedes leaves the bathroom after opening the door, which closes behind her within a few seconds. 

Rachel turns around to look at her reflection in the mirror. She begins to work at composing her breathing. Her attention is brought away from the mirror when the door opens. The person that files into the bathroom is none other than Quinn Fabray. By the looks of things Quinn was about ready to use one of the stalls, but when she sees Rachel looking into the mirror she walks over to her. 

“Wow this brings back many memories,” Quinn says to her. Rachel instantly brings the paper towel to clear the tears that have fallen again. “That day in sophomore year when Santana and I came out of the stalls when we were both still on the Cheerios. You were standing there, looking into the mirror just like you are now, and we both went out of our way to make fun of you.” Rachel listens to each word Quinn says as she recites the memory. She remembered it all too well. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but your hairspray did get in my eyes when I walked behind you,” Quinn says jokingly to help cheer the brunette woman up, which her attempts are successful because a small smile grows on Rachel’s face. “Main difference here is that you didn’t cry back then. Also Santana isn't here with us.” 

“I didn’t cry, but it did make me feel like absolute shit.” She pauses and walks over to the garbage can, dropping the paper towel in it. “Back then, it was somewhat easy to not let it affect me because we barely knew one another. Also, that was when I was convinced that you two would peak in high school then serve me tea as my maids in the future.” 

Quinn chuckles as she shakes her head slightly. “Who would have thought back then that we would be close today?” 

Rachel’s smile fades into a straight line. “We’re not close though.” She moves back in front of the mirror after pulling her mascara and eyeliner out of her bag to reapply. “Santana just made the issues that we have with one another worse. You and I haven’t talked since Mr. Schue’s failed wedding. Even then it was just us greeting one another. I’m not including the conversation we had in the hallway of course.” 

“I’m sorry about that, Rachel.” She watches her reapply her eyeliner lightly. “During our last week of senior year I practically made a promise for us to remain in touch. Then I only visited you in New York once when you were going to do that topless scene.” 

“Then Finn…” Rachel piggybacks on her statement trying to suppress the sadness that comes along with the mention or thought of Finn. 

Quinn nods slightly. She leans up against the sink so that she’s facing the direction of the stalls. “Yeah then Finn…” Rachel moves so that she’s standing the exact same way that the blonde is. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I should’ve at least called.” 

Rachel lets out a sigh. “I probably wouldn’t have picked up. Don’t regret not calling me. We all mourn in different ways. I think that with how the relationships we had with him were, it’s justifiable for us to want to hide out.” Quinn sniffles as she tries to keep herself from getting emotional. “But I don’t want to talk about him. I’m already feeling depressed and I don’t want that feeling to continue.” 

“Yeah me too.” Quinn nods her head. “Santana–” Rachel cuts her off before she can say anything more. 

“I also don’t want to talk about her.” Quinn’s head nods once, she remains silent. “Although I want to talk about one thing she said.” 

“What’s that?” The blonde asks as she folds her arms over her chest. She already knew what the subject of the conversation was going to gear towards. She wanted to make sure though just so she doesn’t jump in and the actual thing be about something else that Santana said. 

“Prom queen,” Rachel mumbles. Quinn was indeed right about where the discussion would result. 

“What about it?” 

“Did you do it out of pity like Santana implied?” Rachel’s breath hitches. “Was it just a way to crack jokes and have fits of giggles with Santana and Brittany?” 

Quinn rolls her eyes, mostly at the second question. “God no.” Quinn turns to face her. “Rachel, there was no stuffing of ballot boxes for one. Two, yes you didn’t actually win, I did, by one vote. After we counted the votes and I found out I won, it didn’t feel like I thought it would. I spent all of high school trying to boost my popularity just to win it, and when I finally did… there was nothing there. I felt the exact same.” 

She turns away and faces the stalls once more. Rachel listens intently to every word that the blonde says. She wants to say something, or have some type of response, but she can’t bring herself to do so. She knows there’s more to the story. 

“Yeah there were times where I hit rock bottom. Many times actually. But overall I was head bitch in charge for all four years. Even when there were no Cheerios for me.” 

“I’m still confused on how I ended up fake winning.” 

“You were, I don’t want to say it but it’s time for honesty, for the most part disliked in high school. That’s honestly sugarcoating it though. You were in glee and you were so dedicated to it. The slightest bit of popularity you ever got was from Finn. That night, I realized that it would be better to give the crown to somebody who it would mean something to.” 

Rachel turns away from Quinn as she looks into the mirror again. There’s no way she can look at the blonde’s face right now. “It doesn’t mean anything to me anymore,” she mumbles quietly so it’s just barely audible for Quinn to hear. 

Quinn shakes her head after hearing that. “After regionals junior year, you said that all you wanted was to feel special and feel chosen. That night, I wanted to be able to give that to you, so I did. And Santana wanted to do that for you too. It wasn’t because you choked at your NYADA audition and your plans for the future seemed like they went down the drain.” 

Rachel exhales heavily after Quinn stops talking. “That probably took some convincing for her to do though.” 

Quinn smiled slightly. “Not at all really. All I had to do was ask her if she wanted to make a difference in this school, and she went along with it.” Rachel turns her head and her eyes are met with Quinn’s hazel ones. “Santana has a screwed up way of being friends with somebody okay? She may make it seem like she hates you and doesn’t care about you, but she does. At the end of the day she’s not going to let anything or anyone hurt her family, unless it's someone else in the family or herself. Why do you think we were on each other’s asses all the time?” 

Rachel lets out a small fit of chuckles. “Santana did tell me that you did slap her first when you were all here for Thanksgiving.” 

Quinn’s slight smile turned into one that is more uplifting and wider. “That I did. She slapped me back though. Much harder. I think my cheek is still feeling some stinging sensation from it.” 

Both of the women become silent. Quinn decides to move away from the sinks so that she could use the bathroom. She thought Rachel would have been gone by the time that she came out, but she was still standing in her previous position. Difference now is that she’s reapplying her mascara. 

The image of Rachel looking at herself in the mirror makes Quinn freeze for a brief second. Standing in this bathroom, where they have had both great and terrible moments together takes her back to when she was a senior in high school. She’s still smitten with Rachel Berry. In that moment she completely forgets about her boy drama involving Biff and Puck. Yes she did just tell Biff off and has dumped him, but she still has to deal with Puck. 

Quinn brings herself over to the sink to wash her hands. “So what are you going to do about that whole rich guy from Yale and Puck drama? It’s quite obvious that Noah is still completely in love with you. His performance clearly stated that.” 

“Biff is probably making his way to the airport to head back to Yale,” the blonde responds. Rachel’s attention is immediately brought to her with a questioning expression displayed on her face. “Right before I came here, Biff and I got into an argument. Puck beat him to a pulp then threw him into the dumpster.” 

“I guess some things never change.” Quinn nodded her head slightly. “He was a real douchebag by the way. Honestly he kind of reminded me of Cal from Titanic.” They both chuckle at her comment. “So what’s going to happen with you and Noah?” 

The blonde hesitated for a second as she thought about what to say. “Most likely nothing.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because I don’t feel that way about him. I never really did. He’s not really my type. I know he’s gotten better since joining the Air Force, but still not my type.” 

Rachel nods in understanding. “So what is your type then?” 

_ You.  _

Hold up. Hold on. Quinn, don’t go back to senior year of high school. She is never going to return the feelings that you have for her. She’s straight and it hasn’t been long since… There’s no way she’s ready for a relationship. Another thing she already has enough on her plate right now. There is no reason to place more on there. 

“I honestly am not sure.” Liar. “He just doesn’t fit it. Even if he did it’s probably too soon to start a new relationship so soon.” Lie again. It may seem too soon, but for Quinn it wasn’t necessarily. She never actually had a thing for Biff. Sure he came off as a somewhat nice guy, but let’s be real his money was the most attractive part of him. 

“Well I’m just happy that you’re out of that relationship. Again real douchebag.” Quinn nods in agreement trying to fight the urge to smile. “You did really good in your performance of ‘Toxic’ by the way. He was a fool for texting the whole time. Even Kurt found it hot.” 

Quinn bites her bottom lip as her cheeks turn to a rosy red color. She could literally feel herself falling down the rabbit-hole that is her feelings for Rachel Berry. 

Who was she kidding though? 

She found herself falling down that rabbit-hole again the second she saw her in the hallway before she introduced the brunette to Biff. 

She knew she had to exit that bathroom before her urge to just plant a kiss on her lips grew like what almost happened in the auditorium. She was entering dangerous territory. 

Little did Quinn know that, Rachel instantly recognized the effect that she had on her after saying what she did. It was incredibly difficult to miss. 

“Thanks,” Quinn replies shyly. “I got to head back to the choir room, because I still need to place my vote on the diva off. You did exceptionally well on Defying Gravity.” Now it was Rachel’s turn to blush. “Sounded much better this time around.” 

“Thanks.” Quinn makes her way back to the door and is about to walk out when Rachel says something else, “Who are you going to vote for?” 

“That is going to remain confidential.” The blonde throws a grin in the smaller woman’s direction. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you played Elphaba in the future though.” She walks out of the bathroom leaving Rachel behind. That’s all she needed to hear in order for her to know where Quinn’s vote was going. 


	4. Go Get Her

Rachel began to walk back to the choir room a few minutes after Quinn did. Mercedes was waiting by the door outside of the room for her. 

“I thought you said you were only going to be a couple minutes?” Mercedes asked her. 

“Quinn walked in and we talked about what Santana said about prom.” 

A smile instantly grows on Mercedes' face. “How’d that go?” 

“She explained the whole situation. Honestly I’m not upset with knowing the truth. They did it because they care about me.”

“That’s good.” Rachel nods. “So what do you think about Puck singing ‘Keep Holding On’ to her?” She shrugs. “Is she going to get together with him? Will there be another accidental pregnancy?” 

“No definitely not to both questions,” Rachel responds instantly. Mercedes doesn’t know what she’s talking about, the best thing to do is deny that before it becomes a bigger piece of gossip than it already is. “So why are we standing out here?” She questions to change the subject because she definitely didn’t want to talk about Quinn’s love life. 

“We can go in. I was just waiting for you.” The brunette is about to step inside of the room when Mercedes grabs a hold of her arm. “Quinn stood up for you by the way. She was actually going to run after you, but I told her that I should talk to you first. Santana made a comment about how supposedly she was speaking everybody’s thoughts; Quinn didn’t even hesitate coming to your defense,” she explains to her in a whisper. Mercedes didn’t want anybody from within the choir room to hear what they were discussing. 

Rachel turns her head to look into the choir room, her eyes fall on Quinn. The blonde is writing someone’s name down on the sheet of paper that was given to them for voting purposes. Rachel could feel her lips curl up slightly as she looked at the blonde. 

When Quinn looked up from the paper, she folded it in half. Right before standing up to put the paper in the hat that Mr. Schue designated the ballot box, she looked out into the hallway where Rachel and Mercedes were standing. She threw a cheery smile back at Rachel. 

Quinn’s smile. A smile that is both tv and Broadway worthy. 

If Quinn were to become one of those models that is used for oral care she wouldn’t be surprised because that’s how amazing her smile is. 

The way Quinn smiles, at least when it’s a genuine one, makes her melt into putty every time she sees it. She wishes she could see it every day. 

Back in high school she saw Quinn smile at least once a day. However the ones that were real were rare to come by. Senior year was when she saw her at her happiest. Well after the whole Shelby, Beth, and Puck debacle was all over and done with. 

Quinn just has always and still has this quality about her where even when you don’t want to look at her, you just have to. Quinn is a lot more than her looks though, especially to Rachel. The woman that Rachel came to know in senior year was kind, intelligent, caring, wise, inspiring, and humble. All of those qualities in Quinn made Rachel all the more attracted to her. 

In high school Rachel thought she wanted to be more like Quinn Fabray. However over this past year, and especially over the past few days, she realized that maybe she didn’t want to be like Quinn Fabray. Maybe she just wanted Quinn Fabray. 

But she knew that probably would never happen. 

Rachel turned red in embarrassment from getting caught by Quinn. She turns back to Mercedes. “You like her don’t you?” Mercedes asks. 

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. She was about to deny it when she decided that maybe honesty was truly the best policy. “It’ll never happen because she is straight.” 

“Well, not based on the information that was just released to the rest of glee club. Apparently she slept with Santana on Valentine’s Day at Mr. Schue’s failed wedding. I mean most of us already knew but I didn’t know if you did.”

Rachel already knew that though because Santana told her about it when she got back to New York. “I already knew about that. Santana said that Quinn made it clear that it was a one night stand.” 

“Yeah okay. Keep telling yourself that one, Rachel. I mean I know people our age are known for experimenting but it certainly doesn’t seem that way especially when it comes to you.” She lets out a small laugh. “Shall we head back inside of the choir room and find out who won?” 

Mercedes walked back inside of the choir room. “Wait… what… what’s that supposed mean? Mercedes…” She lets out a sigh then steps inside of the choir room again. 

After a short little speech about both Mercedes and Rachel agreeing that they didn’t need to know the results of the vote, Mr. Schue informed both of them that it was a tie. Immediately Rachel pulled Mercedes into a hug, which caused a roar of applause to erupt among everybody sitting in the room. 

When the hug is broken off Rachel’s eyes instantly fall on Quinn who’s still smiling and clapping. Mercedes noticed instantly and smirked at the brunette. They both move over to the chairs that are empty and have a seat. 

As April Rhodes makes her speech about letting everybody down, Rachel basically tunes her out because she can’t stop thinking about Quinn. Between the stolen looks at one another and what happened in the auditorium she begins to wonder if somehow the blonde could possibly have the same feelings as her. 

Then Mercedes said what she did. 

It would certainly make sense, but Quinn did just get out of a relationship like she said in the bathroom about the possibility of her getting with Puck. 

Maybe it’s better just to let it be. 

* * *

Quinn walked into the boy’s locker room to speak to Puck because she knew that he would probably be there. Since it’s the end of the school year and the school day is over there was no worry about walking in on anybody. 

She also wanted to see Finn’s memorial with his jersey framed. 

Her and Finn had a really messed up relationship, especially after the whole hot tub pregnancy lie that she came up with, so that he wouldn’t go running into the arms of the girl that she was smitten with since freshman year. Of course Quinn didn’t realize that she had feelings for Rachel until midway through senior year, but after thinking about it she truly realized that her feelings for Rachel were there the whole time. 

Especially after they both joined glee. 

Still though, her and Finn did love each other. Was it a great relationship? Definitely not. But at the end of the day she still cared about him, wanted the best for him, and loved him. It just didn’t work out and that’s that. 

She looks at the jersey in the frame and takes a deep breath to contain the flood of emotions that was about to rush over her. 

“He forgave us for what we did right?” Puck finally speaks, breaking the silence. 

She smiles slightly and nods, “A long time ago.” She paused. “We saved him. Rachel was his great love.” 

“Who’s yours? Biff.” 

“He’s going back to Yale… alone.” 

“Yeah I think I’m going to blow this place too. Unless there’s a reason for me to stay. Because I know who my great love is with.” Quinn’s eyes instantly dart in Puck’s direction. 

Oh no. 

Here we go. 

Just play it off Quinn. Don’t allude to your real reason why. 

“You wouldn’t want me. I’m terrible at having a relationship that has any level of honesty.” She says trying her hardest not to look at him. 

“I love you. Just tell me to stay. Because the truth is is there is really only one guy you have ever been really honest with.” She bites her lip as her eyes flutter closed. Her head shakes slightly. 

Why does this have to be happening right now? 

“Just tell me to stay… please…” Quinn can feel the tears starting to build up. She refuses to let them go and doesn’t say anything. “Okay then.” He begins to make his way towards the exit of the locker room. 

Say something Quinn. 

Just tell him why you can’t say that. It’ll help him understand.

“Puck wait.” He turns around as she walks over to him. She lets out a sigh. 

She really doesn’t want to hurt him.

But she needs to do this. She needs to tell him the truth so that he can let her go then move on. 

“I can’t tell you to stay, Puck.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I can't be with you.” She pauses so that she can gain the courage to tell him the next part. “I know that you love me, but I can’t be with you. I don’t feel that way about you.” 

He nods his head then looks down at his shoes. “Is there somebody else?” She bites her lip, nodding her head once. “Who is it?” 

She moves over to the bench and takes a seat down on it. He looks at her for a moment before sitting down next to her. “Rachel,” she mumbles. 

“Berry?” 

Her fingers comb through her hair right before hiding her face in her hands. “Yeah.” 

His hand moved to her shoulder to provide her some comfort. “You’re gay?” 

Tears burn at her eyes before they finally fall. She moves her hands away from her face, sniffling as she does. She can’t bring herself to look at him. 

“I think that maybe I am.” 

“So the whole Biff thing?” 

She rolls her eyes as a gust of air escapes from her. “Yet another relationship with a guy that I knew was set up for failure. I dated Finn and Sam for popularity status. It was bound to never workout. I had that brief fling with you, which no offense, I knew it wasn’t going to work because you were a man whore.” 

Puck was about to argue, but he was willing to admit defeat with that one. He literally told her that he didn’t dig on fat chicks when she was pregnant. He used that excuse to justify him having sex with other girls while Quinn was in the next room over. 

“Then I had a fling with one of the Yale professors who was just looking to dip in a young woman because his wife wasn’t enough. Claimed she hadn’t touched him for three years.” She let out a small laugh. “Can’t believe I fell for that one.” 

“Then there’s Biff.” 

“Biff is honestly the epitome of everything that my parents, especially my father, wanted for me.” He gives her a sympathetic look, moving his hand down her back to rub it slowly. “Also not going to lie the whole money thing really intrigued me. It’d be great not to have to worry about finances.” 

She rolls her eyes because of that philosophy. What time period are they in? The 1700’s and before? When people married for status and wealth instead of love. 

“What I realized though is that if I were to go through with that, I’d never forgive myself. My life would be just one massive lie, and there’s no way I’d ever be able to be my one true self. Also the whole money thing definitely doesn’t make up for the rest of him, especially his personality.” 

His hand moves away from her. Quinn turns her head slightly, her eyes instantly travel to Finn’s jersey on the wall. Puck follows not long behind her before turning back to her. 

“Are you going to tell her?” He questions to which she shrugs for her answer. “I think you should.” 

“She probably doesn’t feel the same way.” 

“Hey don’t think like that, okay? You don’t know that for a fact until you lay it out on the table in front of her.” 

She exhales heavily. “Don’t you find it weird that you were just trying to get with me, and now you’re trying to push me in the arms of someone else?” 

“Kind of.” A caring smile grows on his face. “However, we all lost quite a bit just within the past few months. You don’t know what the future holds; I’m sure if something were to happen to you or her tomorrow, you’d want to go back in time and tell her everything.” 

“Oh god you’re turning into one of those people huh?” She cracks a smile at him. “You’re literally turning into Mr. Schue.” He lets a chuckle out at that, but then he becomes serious again. 

“I’m being serious Quinn. Seize the fucking day.” She stands up. 

“I think just ‘seize the day’ would suffice Puck.” 

“Just go.” He stands up as well. “By the way I’d very much like to hear the details of you two.” A smirk appears. 

She shakes her head as her eyebrow raises. “How’d I know that you would find a way to make this sexual?” 

He winks at her. “Just my signature touch.” She rolls her eyes. “Now go get her.” 

She exited the locker room. 

* * *

Quinn went to the auditorium first. There was no Rachel. It seemed like there was an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting in there just based on how the people were sitting in there. 

She thought that maybe she would be on a bathroom break since she was so focused on practicing for Funny Girl, so she went to the bathroom. There was no Rachel. 

Probably best that she didn’t find Rachel in the bathroom. Although the bathroom seemed to be their signature place, she definitely didn’t want to tell her in the presence of toilets. 

She continued on to the parking lot to see if the car she was renting was still there. If it was not then she knew this would have to wait for another time. That’s not what she wanted to happen because she probably wouldn’t have the confidence to do so. 

She barely even has it now. 

Luckily the car was still parked there. 

Okay so Rachel is somewhere inside the school. 

An idea popped into Quinn’s head. Why didn’t she think of this? Of course Rachel would be in the choir room. That should’ve been the first place she went after the auditorium. 

She runs back inside of the school. Can’t allow anymore time for the woman to move to another part of the school, or for her to go back to her house. Good thing is that if she were to leave the school, she would run into Quinn along the way. 

She finally made it back to the choir room and was out of breath. Man she has gotten a little out of shape since graduation. 

Sure enough Rachel was standing by the piano. She had what looked to be a script open and was reading whatever was on the pages. 

Rachel looked so beautiful when she was focused on something. She was so happy and excited to the point that she was practically glowing. Or maybe that’s just how the light of the choir room was hitting her. 

Whatever it was it made her even more beautiful. 

The blonde knocked on the door frame to alert the woman of her presence. Instantly Rachel looked up, when she saw that it was Quinn a wide smile grew. “Hey Quinn.” 

Quinn tried to swallow the fear that she has been holding in. It of course didn’t work. It was still there. Her heart was racing and her hands started to become sweaty. She never felt like this before. 

Here goes nothing. 

“Hey Rachel.” She manages to bring herself to walk over to the piano. 

“What are you still doing here? I thought you would have probably gone back to your mom’s house by now.” Quinn raised her eyebrow at that question. “Not that I mind getting interrupted by you. I just wasn’t expecting you to be here.” 

“I can ask you the same thing.” 

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. “My dads are both at the house right now. They’re currently in a fight about painting their bedroom or something. I figured maybe it would be good to get some more practice with delivery of my lines while also dodging a fight.” 

The blonde looks at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“Eh I’m kind of used to it. They’re the best dads, but they did fight quite a bit while I was still living here. They’re still fighting about one of them having a dream about Tony Danza.” Quinn nods in response as a small chuckle is let out. “So what are you still doing here?” 

You can do this Quinn. Just tell her. Just take it slowly, and you got this. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Quinn informs her. 

“What about?” Rachel closes her script before walking around to the same side of the piano as Quinn. “What happened in the auditorium?” 

“Well it does certainly relate to it.” 

“Okay…” 

She takes a deep breath and exhales heavily before speaking. 

“I like you Rachel,” she states. “A lot.” Rachel doesn’t respond so she continues on. “I have for a long time. I don’t know when exactly it started, but I know it’s longer than what you would probably think. I never said anything because we were constantly at each other’s throats, especially about Finn and just other petty drama. So much has happened this past year. I was going to use the metro north pass to see you multiple times but then I chickened out because what if I let something slip? Then I got involved with the creepy 35 year old professor and allowed him to define my life. Then I slept with Santana because I wanted to take my mind off of you.” 

“Quinn–” Rachel starts to say but she just keeps on rambling. Each of the words she’s saying is coming out of her mouth faster than what Eminem can rap. If Rachel wasn’t used to herself talking like this she probably wouldn’t be able to understand what Quinn is saying at all. Here Rachel thought she was the ultimate rambler. Right now Quinn is Rachel on steroids. 

“You were dating that male prostitute so that’s also partly why I never came to visit. Honestly I probably would have ended up slapping him on more than one occasion just based on how much of a douchebag Santana told me he was. Not that there’s anything wrong with sex workers, because there’s not. However he lied about it. His personality was terrible and he definitely didn’t deserve someone as fantastic as you.” She begins to pace back and forth as the rambling continues. “And then everything with Finn. I got with Biff because hopefully that’d be the final thing that’ll get me to be over you. Now the glee club is ending, and I end up breaking up with Biff because he’s an asshole, he can’t accept what has happened in the past, he’s not you.” 

“Quinn–” she tries again, but she’s still going. The brunette is starting to worry that if Quinn doesn’t end up stopping soon she’s going to end up passing out. 

“Then Puck was trying to get back with me, and I told him I’m not interested because I have feelings that aren’t for him. Then inform him that the feelings I have are all for you. He’s shockingly very supportive and tells me to tell you about how I feel. So I went to the auditorium, the bathroom, and the auditorium just to look for you before finally realizing that you’d most likely be here.”

“Quinn–” It fails again. 

“And I’m freaking out right now because you probably don’t–” 

Rachel finally gets her to stop talking when she steps closer to Quinn, grabbing a portion of her dress to get her to stop pacing, leaning in, then capturing her lips with her own. 

Rachel’s lips are smooth, the smoothest she’s ever felt. All of the people that Quinn has kissed have had relatively rough feeling lips. Well with the exception of Santana. However Santana had alcohol on her breath, which is definitely not what Rachel tastes like. The only thing that Quinn can really taste on Rachel’s lips is her chapstick that is watermelon flavored. 

She’s honestly still floored by the fact that Rachel was the one to initiate the kiss, especially since it was interrupting what seemed like a speech that would never end. 

The blonde’s lips move fluidly against the brunette’s and both women can literally feel their heart melt as the kiss deepens. 

Rachel brought her hand up to cup Quinn’s cheek as Quinn placed her hands on either side of Rachel’s waist. 

Neither of them ever thought this would happen. 

But they are both glad it did. 


	5. Failed Resolution

Rachel is the one to pull away from the kiss first. She didn’t want to, but she knew that if she didn’t both of them would probably end up passing out from insufficient air supply. 

Especially Quinn since it didn’t seem like she took one breath during that rambling.

Quinn rests her forehead against hers as she tries to catch her breath. “What a nice way of telling me to shut up.” 

Rachel giggled. “I just had to because you wouldn’t let me get one word in.” She begins to stroke Quinn’s cheek bone with her thumb. “How long have you known?” 

“Well I officially recognized it when you told me that he proposed to you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Her breath hitches. “I was scared of my feelings for you. I thought they were just something that was going to fade away in time. Also I was scared of you rejecting me. If I would have told you and you said that you weren’t interested, I’d be so embarrassed and probably ended up quitting glee. So I just sat there on the sidelines and tried to drop hints like crazy. They didn’t work; you were pretty oblivious.” 

“That would explain why you were so against the wedding.” Quinn picks her head up so that it was no longer leaning against Rachel’s. She wanted to look her directly in the eye. 

“That’s one reason yeah. But I do still believe that you two were too young and not ready to get married.” She paused, moving her hand up to stroke her fingers through Rachel’s long, flowing hair. It was so soft and so beautiful. She would love to have hair as perfect as hers. 

“That’s just when I realized. When I look back on it, I don’t think there was really a time where I didn’t have at least the smallest amount of feelings for you. Even when I was still calling you man hands, stubbles, RuPaul, and whatever awful names I called you.” 

Rachel bites her lip and nods. “I guess that would explain the pornographic drawings on the bathroom walls,” she joked. Quinn rolled her eyes as a small smile played on her face. 

“So what made you decide to tell me now?” 

“I learned a lot in the past year. Especially about myself. I’m not exactly sure if I’m lesbian, bi, pan, or whatever else is out there, but I know that I’m definitely not straight. And I’m pretty sure I do have at least a preference for women. I know one thing as a fact though…” 

“What’s that?” 

“That I want to be with you.” Rachel’s tongue runs over her lips as she listens to Quinn. “I also learned that I don’t want to waste another second of my life not being truthful to who I am. I didn’t want to waste another second of you not knowing how I feel about you. And honestly the possibility of you rejecting me scared me shitless; it still does. But I figured that if I finally had the guts to tell you, and you did reject me, at least then I could officially bring myself to move on.” 

Quinn notices how Rachel is staring at her with her mouth slightly agape, listening closely and taking in each and every word that she is saying. 

“I didn’t want to keep going in circles. Avoiding you so I would not get attached, thinking that I was over you, then somehow meeting up with you and it all starts coming back. I also don’t want to live in a world where we can’t at least be friends.” She takes a step away from Rachel then turns around slowly walking in the opposite direction. “If you were to reject me, we probably wouldn’t be friends for a little while. I’m not going to deny that. But then one day when we were both good I know we could at least be that.” 

Rachel watched every step she took. 

“But I want to try and live my life with no regrets. If I didn’t tell you, in twenty years I know I would regret it. Hell even a year from now I would regret it.” 

The diva remains silent. 

Quinn turns around when she’s finally a good six to eight feet away from the other woman. “I’m not going to let fear take over my life anymore. So, Rachel Berry, I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand, go out on dates with you, kiss you, and everything that goes into being a couple.” 

This is probably the most honest that Rachel has ever seen Quinn Fabray. All of her feelings on the line, and Rachel has the capability of crushing each and every one of them. There’s absolutely no doubt in Rachel’s mind that Quinn is being serious. Just the idea of being like that with Quinn makes her heart flutter and want to jump in joy. 

“There’s so much more I could say, but everything that is truly needed is in the imaginary cards set out on the imaginary table.” 

Rachel nods her head as she begins to take the steps between the two of them. “If I say yes, what’s going to happen? I’m in New York, constantly working on Funny Girl and attending classes at NYADA, and you’re in New Haven attending Yale.” 

“There’s Skype, texting, emailing, and phone calling. Also, I’ll try to visit you for a weekend at least once a month using the metro pass. I know you’re very busy with all of this stuff, so if you ever can come to New Haven I’d be perfectly happy with the amount of time we get.” 

“You think we can make a long distance relationship work?” 

“It’s a less than two hour distance. I’d do any type of long distance with you. If I were for some reason in Los Angeles, and you were in New York, or vice versa, I’d drive the almost 3,000 miles to get to you.” 

She swoons at Quinn’s words as she is now only three feet in front of her. 

“You’re probably thinking ‘Quinn that’s easier said than done.’ To that I say, ‘Rachel, you’re probably right. But I don’t care because I’m so confident that we will make this work. Will it be hard? Of course. But I’m willing to put in the work.’” 

“Who would have thought Quinn Fabray could be such a cheesy romantic?” She’s now standing a foot in front of her. Quinn’s face turns hot from both blushing and slight embarrassment. She has never been like this with anyone. 

It feels good. 

Better than good. 

It feels amazing. 

It feels right. 

“Stop you’re making me blush,” she looks down at the floor. 

“I’m glad I have that effect on you.” She takes one more small step closer to the blonde. Bringing her hand up to lift Quinn’s chin up just enough so she can place a tender kiss against Quinn’s still swollen lips from the practical make out session they had earlier. 

When Rachel pulls away, Quinn’s eyes are closed with her body basically frozen from all of the euphoria running through her body. 

It was like magic. 

Quinn finally is able to unfreeze herself as she continues to blush. It’s like she’s in elementary school all over again and has a crush on the kid that chased her around on the playground. 

“You know, Quinn, you went into this long ramble about how you have feelings for me, but I still haven’t heard you ask the question.” 

Quinn bites her lip softly. “I guess I haven’t huh?” Her breath hitches as Rachel nods. “I would ask for a simple first date, however we are definitely past first date status with all the time we spent together over the years.” 

“That is true.” 

“So I’m just going to go straight to the next step. Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Rachel’s grin grows just as her face begins to redden from the blush. “It depends, will there actually be a first date?” Quinn nods with a smile. “Yes Quinn Fabray. I will.” Instantly Quinn presses her lips against Rachel’s once again. She cups both sides of her face with her hands as it deepens. 

When the kiss is broken off, both of them are giggling. They don’t care if they look like a couple that is still in junior high. They are both filled with joy that they are now official. 

“So is this going to be on the down low for a while or are we going to announce it sometime before this week ends?” Rachel asks when Quinn removes her hands from Rachel’s face. 

“What do you want to do? I’m perfectly fine being open. However if you’re not and would like to wait awhile then there’s absolutely no rush. Besides, the whole club knows that I’m not straight anyway after what happened with Santana and me at Mr. Schue’s failed wedding. 

“I don’t want to wait. Like you said I don’t want to wait another second. To be fair we’re going to have to wait many seconds since it won’t be until tomorrow or the next day, but you know what I mean…” The blonde is actually surprised by this response. She actually expected that they were going to wait to announce it. “I don’t want to wait.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure.” The diva brings her hands up, placing them on either side of Quinn’s face. The eye contact that they’ve had since the separation of their last kiss still hasn’t broken. “I want this. I want you. And finally I want us to be open. At least open to the people that we call family.” 

Quinn places her hands over Rachel’s that are still placed on her face. 

She has never felt like this at the start of any of her relationships. If this is what it was supposed to feel like, then there’s absolutely no doubt in her mind that all of her past one’s truly weren’t right. 

And Rachel looks to be just as happy as she is, which makes her heart flutter even more than what it was. Honestly both of them felt like they were in a dream, and they both felt the need to pinch themselves. However when their lips met once more, they instantly knew. 

This was real. 

* * *

The next morning every single member of glee, new and old, were summoned to the auditorium by Kurt and Mercedes. They all sat down in the first few rows of the auditorium. 

Rachel and Quinn sat down in the second to last row of those first few rows with Mike Chang and Puck sitting right behind them. Rachel was sitting in the seat closest to the aisle while Quinn was sitting in the one right next to her. 

The blonde took hold of the brunette’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, and then laid her head on her shoulder. Although they still haven’t announced that they are officially together, they both established that they are perfectly fine with being affectionate even until then. 

Quinn was pretty tired from the night previous because she got back to her house at around midnight after eating dinner with Rachel at Breadstix. Then they talked (along with made out a little bit) sitting in Rachel’s rental car that was parked in the driveway of Quinn’s house until they finally cut off the official first date at midnight. Then Quinn stayed up for a few more hours processing all the events of the day. 

She’s still shocked that she’s officially with the girl who has been the one of her dreams for years. 

Nobody had a clue why Kurt and Mercedes called the emergency meeting in the auditorium, but everyone deemed it better not to ask questions. 

“You know being here with everyone has brought so many good feelings and memories. I mean look at Rachel and Quinn,” Mercedes says as she gestures towards the both of them. “I mean I have no idea what’s going on there, nor do I know where exactly Quinn’s boyfriend ran off to, but it looks like maybe we can expect yet another glee couple combination. Which may go away almost as soon as it happened.” 

Everyone in the room started to cheer. Not at what Mercedes said about the relationship possibly coming to an end of course. The cheering was more so at the start of a new relationship. Quinn just stares at Mercedes, wagging her finger at her while Rachel holds up two fingers to let them know it was for the second part of her statement. They both put their hands down as Quinn nuzzles her head into Rachel’s shoulder. 

“But alas with all the old good feelings come the old bad ones too. Today Mercedes and I were in the lunch line when a battle from way back in the day came out, and we found ourselves at each other’s throats again,” Kurt piggybacks off of Mercedes. 

They go on explaining about how they got into an argument about the nutritional value or non existent nutritional value of tater tots. Also apparently according to Mercedes tots are a vegetable. 

“Yes I know. It’s really hard to see friends fighting, but I’m just glad that none of you guys were there to see it,” Mercedes says, finishing the story off. 

“I was standing right behind you in line,” Artie says but is ignored. 

“Because the most upsetting thing is watching two people that you love fight over something ridiculous and there is not anything you can do to stop it.” Rachel and Santana exchange a short glance at one another as Kurt continues. “But thankfully we made up, and we have never been closer. And we decided to heal our hearts with a song.” 

“I’m pretty sure this is about you and Santana,” Quinn whispered as Kurt and Mercedes began singing “I’m Changing.” 

Rachel lets out a sigh, squeezing Quinn’s hand softly as she places a kiss to the top of Quinn’s head. “I think you’re right.”

They listen as their two friends sing the song. Two spotlights were turned on then pointed at both Santana and Rachel. Quinn buried her face into Rachel’s shoulder to block out the light that has basically blinded her. 

Rachel looked over at Santana who was silently flipping out about how the light is pissing her off. Rachel knew that Kurt and Mercedes were right. Maybe it is time for her and Santana to stop fighting so they can be friends again. 

* * *

The new couple made their way down the hallway hand in hand to go to the choir room. 

“Are you going to take Kurt’s and Mercedes’ advice by making up with Santana?” 

The brunette let out a sigh. “I want to, but she’s probably going to end up yelling again.” 

“Yeah probably. But you’re never going to make up unless you at least try. She hates fighting just as much as you do.” 

“It honestly doesn’t seem like it.” The blonde stops abruptly as they come across the locker that used to be Rachel’s. “What?” 

“This locker. Your locker.” Her hand gestures to it. 

“What about it?” 

“Freshman year. Everyday Santana and I would purposely take a detour to our classes just to make fun of you. Then sometimes we would throw a slushie at you. This is also where you were standing and I caught you eavesdropping on mine and Finn’s conversation.” 

“I remember you yelling at him because people thought you were his beard.” 

“When in all reality he was mine.” She leaned against the lockers. “It’s also the exact door I slammed shut in your face when I told you to back off.” 

“I guess I should have picked up on something when you told me that I had no idea what exactly you needed to express.” 

They begin to walk down the hallway when they notice a group of kids heading towards the locker set, instantly joining hands once again. “All I’m saying is is that I guarantee a young Rachel wouldn’t have ever thought she’d manage to become my friend, let alone my girlfriend.” 

“I’m honestly still shocked by the latter one.” 

“Honestly, me too.” They both step into the choir room, finding two chairs to sit on for whatever amount of time they were going to spend together there. “If you can get over Santana and me doing that to you, then with some work you’ll get through this rough patch with her.” 

“What do you suggest I do?” 

“Talking to her in a civil manner would probably be a good start,” she responds point blank. 

“Aside from that. That’s an easy answer.” 

“Well, you are pretty adamant about never missing a show…” She gives a questioning stare. “Maybe allow her a guaranteed amount.” 

“I’m only supposed to take shows off if it’s absolutely needed. Like if somehow my immune system fails me and I get mono, the flu, my tonsillitis flares up again, all at the same time.” 

“My advice: Don’t get mono. Minus giving birth it’s probably the worst feeling I have had in my life.” 

Rachel can’t help but laugh at her. “Trust me you don’t have to worry about me getting mono. I’m happily taken and won’t be kissing anybody but my beautiful girlfriend.” She places a peck on Quinn’s lips. “I mean unless I get it from you. Which would beg the question of who you were kissing.” 

She rolls her eyes and smiles at her girlfriend’s cuteness. “Hmm, don't you have to do stage kisses with your Mr. Arnstein? But you know that you can contract mono from sharing food or drinks with somebody.”

“You got me there. But still I better be the only person that you are kissing.” 

Quinn chuckles then kisses her lips. “Of..” another kiss, “course…” another, “you…” again, “are.” She placed one on the tip of her nose to finish it off.

She bites her lip slightly, placing her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. There’s a tingly sensation being felt all over her body. 

“But back to the original topic. Santana truly cares about you, and she does consider you to be a friend. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have gone to New York to convince you not to do the topless scene. She also wouldn’t have moved in with you and Kurt… well actually she probably would. I’m pretty sure she probably didn’t ask for permission.” 

“She didn’t. She just walked in then said ‘I’m moving in.’” 

“Yeah that definitely sounds like Santana.” Quinn chuckles at the thought of that moment. “But if she didn’t see you as a friend she wouldn’t have told you that Brody was lying to you about his whereabouts.”

“She also wouldn’t have gone along to the OB/GYN office,” Rachel continued to add more evidence to Quinn’s point since overall she did know the truth. 

She knew that even though her and Santana have constantly been at each other’s throats, that they are actually friends. 

Quinn’s jaw dropped in shock at Rachel’s confession. She had no idea that that even happened. “Y-you were p-pregnant?” She mumbled. The question was prompted because most of the times that Quinn went to go see the OB/GYN was when she was pregnant with Beth. Not saying that she didn’t see one for any other reason before or afterward, but that’s what most of them were for. 

“Oh yeah that was after we stopped talking. But no I wasn’t. It was a just pregnancy scare. Thank god the piss test was a false positive.” 

She lets out a sigh of relief. “Don’t put that type of panic in me. You remember how worried I got for Brittany when she thought she was pregnant. Then it turned out that worry was for nothing because it was just a stork.” 

“Amazing that she’s a mathematical genius.” 

“Yeah I still don’t understand how that came to be, but it’s Brittany you never know what to expect.” 

The brunette scoots closer to the blonde. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Trying to help me out with this whole Santana thing. I think I know what to do.” 

* * *

“It failed,” Rachel, on the brink of tears, told Quinn. 

“What do you mean it failed?” Instantly pulling the petite brunette into her embrace. 

“She wants me to quit, so that she can do every performance.” Rachel’s tears began to stream down her face as Quinn began rubbing circles with her hand into her back. 

“That’s not going to happen okay? You haven’t been working your ass off just for you to quit. If she’s actually expecting you to do this then let it go. She’s not a real friend anymore okay?” A small kiss is pressed against Rachel’s hair. “I’m here for you.” 

Rachel sniffled, beginning to calm down in Quinn’s embrace. 


	6. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the song comes up what Quinn sings is in italics. Rachel’s is in bold. Then when they both sing it’s bold italics.

“Well you certainly are dedicated.” Rachel heard Santana’s voice coming up behind her along with the sound of her steps across the stage of the auditorium, interrupting her from practicing her lines. It has been almost a complete 24 hours since Santana demanded that Rachel gave her all of the shows. 

“Well, under normal circumstances I would be, but considering the fact that I have to worry about you pushing me off the stage at any moment… I can’t slip for even a second,” Rachel says, taking a few steps away from the girl that she’s been fighting with for what seemed like forever. She was honestly tired of it. 

Quinn is right. If Santana is going to try to force Rachel into giving her all the shows, then she wasn’t a true friend. 

Not anymore, anyway. 

“Well I don’t like that,” Santana’s voice is much quieter. She flipped the page in the book that Rachel was using to read her lines from. “You have been dreaming about this role since you were in gay-utero. Which seems to be even more gay now based off how cozied up you were with Fab-gay.” Rachel shoots her a look which she ignores, continuing. “And you have actually worked your tiny butt off to get it and I’m coming and sucking all of the celebration out of it.” While Santana was speaking, Rachel took a sip of water and was now screwing the top back on. 

She steps toward Santana. “Why? Honestly what have I ever done to you?” 

She shrugs her shoulders slightly. “Nothing. I’m just not particularly a nice person. Sometimes I make choices that seem like the right thing at the time, but looking back they’re actually kind of mean.” She pauses briefly. Rachel is honestly surprised by the words that are being said by the woman in front of her. “Listen I don’t want to be a Broadway star. I’m too lazy to do eight shows a week.”

Now she’s even more shocked. “Wait does this… does that mean that you’re quitting the show?” 

The words that Santana is telling her are honestly unbelievable. Well except the not wanting to be a Broadway star, and of course her being too lazy to do eight shows a week. 

Okay maybe what she’s saying isn’t all that unbelievable. 

Santana pulls her phone out. “I texted gay face director ten minutes ago, and said ‘I hereby resign as the US of this production of FG.’” Holding her hand out to show Rachel the text exchange. “Look don’t get all sentimental on me or anything like that. I’m really happy for you, but I didn’t do this for you. I did this entirely for myself.” 

Rachel nods her head slowly glancing down at the piano then instantly making eye contact with Santana again. “I know… and that was very brave of you.” She pauses before a smile grows on her face since an idea just popped into her head. “But do you think that we could… maybe… sing a song together in the glee club?” 

“Fine. But I’m not going to sing some tired old song we’ve already done because Santana Lopez is totally too badass for that.” 

She instantly jumps up and down in excitement. “Yay!” 

“Woah woah hold up. I’m not going to sing with you if you keep doing that.” Immediately, Rachel stops bouncing. 

“Sorry.” 

“So since you’re the planner do you already have a song in mind?” 

“You bet your ass I do.” 

Santana snorts, “Of course you do.” A smirk instantly grows on her face. “So what exactly is going on with you and Q?” 

Right away her face turns red at the thought of Quinn. “Tell you what. I’ll fill you in after we sing our song.” 

“Ugh Berry you are the literal worst. Although leaving me at cliffhanger, genius.” 

* * *

When Quinn saw her girlfriend and Santana seated in front of them on two stools, she was shocked. 

The two of them were smiling and laughing, joking around. A smile grew on Quinn’s face the moment she noticed it.

They have officially made up. 

Thank god. 

She was about ready to handcuff them together until they apologized to one another. Although it seemed like every time that happened in a tv show or a movie the key to the handcuffs would always get lost. Therefore, not a good idea. 

Also where in the hell was she supposed to get a pair of handcuffs that would actually work without having to go to a sex store for them? Not that Quinn would hate going to a sex store, but still she would never hear the end of it from Santana. 

And now that she was officially (even though they haven’t confirmed or denied their relationship to their friends yet) with Rachel, Santana certainly wouldn’t quit cracking jokes about how active they would become in Rachel and Quinn’s sex life. 

So yeah good thing she didn’t actually do that.

Not that Quinn was thinking about having sex with Rachel at this moment in time since they’ve only been official for two days. They agreed to take things relatively slow. 

Santana and Rachel began to sing their song. Once the beat started, she couldn’t help but do little dances along with the beat of the song. 

The moment she heard Rachel start singing, a cute smile appeared on Quinn’s face which instantly made the diva even more ecstatic. 

If that was even possible. 

She couldn’t help, but think that Rachel looked so cute with her huge grin, her dancing, and the green romper that she was wearing. Then adding the making up of friends made the moment even better. 

Everyone cheered loudly when the song was over and the two women finally hugged it out. 

It was probably the best performance so far. At least for now. There may just be a performance yet that may top it. 

Who knows? 

* * *

Rachel walked out of the choir room alongside Santana so that they can go get some lunch at Breadstix. They weren’t going to level down to school cafeteria food. Especially if it’s William McKinley High School’s cafeteria food. They served their time in those four years feeling like they were probably eating traces of mice or insects of some sort. 

Who even knows what is in that cafeteria’s food? 

Supposedly it is better now that Marley’s mom had taken over the kitchen, but it’s still not good. She can only work with what the school and the state of Ohio gave her. That’s definitely not her fault. 

Santana did say to Rachel when she suggested getting food at the cafeteria that it would probably be safer to eat the Halloween candy given out in Lima Heights. A young Santana Lopez found many razor blades within the bag of candy she received most years she went trick or treating. 

Rachel was pretty sure she was exaggerating a little bit on that. 

“So what’s going on between you and Q? I did the song. Now you must pay up your end of the deal,” Santana said right before taking a bite out of one of the breadsticks that came from one of the five breadstick cups she got sent to the table. 

“To be fair we never agreed,” Rachel said teasingly.

“Do you want me to go all Lima Heights on your ass?” She points the breadstick at her. 

“Definitely not.” 

She takes another bite. “So tell me before I jump this table.” 

“Okay okay. Sheesh.” She lets out a gust of air before smiling at Santana. “Quinn and I are officially together.” 

“So she finally got her head out of her ass and told you huh?” 

“I guess you could say that.” 

“I’ve honestly been waiting for this to happen since probably midway through sophomore year. So how did she tell you? Please tell me she didn’t end up serenading you. We have all seen enough of that with almost every couple combo over the years. You and Puck, Puck and Mercedes, Puck and Lauren, Quinn and Sam, you and Finn, Brittany and me, Kurt and Blaine at least a thousand times, Sam and Brittany. There’s many more.” 

Rachel lets out a laugh, remembering all of the couple pairings over the years. “There was absolutely no singing involved.” 

Santana groans when she says what her next thought is, “You did all the talking didn’t you? Damn you Rachel.” 

“No–”

“Oh god please don’t tell me you fucked in the bathroom. Just because that’s you two’s place doesn’t mean I suggest you fuck in a bathroom. Well unless you’re joining the mile high club.” 

“We didn’t do it in the bathroom!” Rachel exclaims bringing the attention of everyone in the restaurant, along with her embarrassment. Santana is practically doubled over in laughter at this point. “We’re going to wait to do it. Even though we both have had sex before, we decided to take things slow.” 

“Boring!” Santana smirks as the diva glares at her. “Okay so if none of those situations happened. Then what actually did happen?” She pulls out another breadstick after finishing the last one, instantly biting into it. 

“I was practicing in the choir room the same day of the voting for the diva off. Quinn walked in, told me she had to tell me something, then she started rambling on and on about random things that were popping into her head. All while explaining her feelings for me.” 

“That’s boring.” 

She smiles to herself. “It was actually kind of adorable.”

“Oh god please don’t be that couple.” 

“What couple?” 

“The couple where even if one of you farted you found it to be cute.” 

She grimaces at the thought. “Yeah no we’ll definitely not be that couple. That’s disgusting. I mean we all do it, so it’s normal, but just because it’s normal doesn’t mean it should be found cute.” 

“So what was the rambling like? Was it anywhere close to you when you won’t shut up.” 

She snorts in laughter. “Actually it was like one of my ramblings on steroids, coffee, and a couple of those 5-Hour Energy pills.” 

“That sounds awful.” 

“I tried to get a few words in, but she just wouldn’t stop, she was pacing so I grabbed hold of her dress, and I kissed her.” 

“Who would have thought Rachel Berry would have balls big enough to just lay one on somebody.” 

Rachel smiles thinking back at the moment. “I mean it was more than just one. It was practically a make out session. It was erotic to say the least.” Santana smirks. “Except our hands didn’t stray from each other’s waist or face. It also didn’t lead to sex of course.” 

“And we’re back to boring.” 

She just ignores Santana’s comment because it was such a great moment. Yeah maybe it wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world, but it was still romantic in its own way. Also it’s special to her and Quinn, so automatically it was a glorious moment. 

“In all seriousness though, she does really like you. I’m glad that you two are now officially together.” 

“Me too,” she says with a smile as they clink their cups together. 

* * *

Both Quinn and Rachel are now the ones sitting on the stools that were being used earlier with Santana and Rachel’s duet. 

Rachel is probably going to have to go on some singing rest for the next couple days, so that she doesn’t strain her voice too much. Between “Defying Gravity”, “Be Okay”, and now this song she’s going to need some rest from all of the singing, before she really has to use it when back in New York for Funny Girl rehearsals. 

Quinn is holding her hand in hers smiling while looking down at it while the intro to the song plays. She looks back up at Rachel when it’s her cue to start singing since she’s one starting them off. 

_ The way you move is like a full on rainstorm _

_ And I'm a house of cards  _

_ You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  _

_ But I kinda know that I won't get far _

_ And you stood there in front of me just _

_ Close enough to touch _

_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

_ What I was thinking of _

Rachel joins in for the chorus as her fingers intertwine with Quinn’s.

**_Drop everything now_ **

**_Meet me in the pouring rain_ **

**_Kiss me on the sidewalk_ **

**_Take away the pain_ **

**_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_ **

**_Get me with those green eyes, baby_ **

**_As the lights go down_ **

**_Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around_ **

**_'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile_ **

Rachel goes on to sing the second verse without breaking eye contact with Quinn whatsoever. It’s almost as if everyone else in the choir room is nonexistent. 

**My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea**

**You touch me once and it's really something**

**You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be**

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**

**But with you I know it’s no good**

**And I could wait patiently**

**But I really wish you would**

Quinn bites her lip slightly as her smile somehow manages to grow even bigger right before joining back in. 

**_Drop everything now_ **

**_Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk_ **

**_Take away the pain_ **

**_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_ **

**_Get me with those green eyes, baby_ **

**_As the lights go down_ **

**_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_ **

**_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_ **

Quinn stands up, letting go of Rachel’s hand. She begins to walk around the back side of Rachel, circling her arms around the brunette’s neck. She looks up at Quinn as her face flushes a rosy color at the sight of the woman looking down at her as if she was the most beautiful person to walk the planet. 

Little did Rachel know that in Quinn’s eyes that was exactly the case. 

**I run my fingers through your hair**

**And watch the lights go wild**

The brunette reaches her hand up to run her fingers through Quinn’s hair as she sings that line. 

_ Just keep on keeping your eyes on me. _

_ It’s just wrong enough to make it feel right _

**And lead me up the staircase**

**Won't you whisper soft and slow**

_ And I'm captivated by you baby _

_ Like a fireworks show _

Quinn unwraps her arms as Rachel stands up, and the song begins to slow down. 

The blonde steps in front of the stools as she slowly takes steps toward Rachel to match the song. 

**Drop everything now**

_ Meet me in the pouring rain _

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

_ Take away the pain _

**_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_ **

**_Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down_ **

**_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_ **

**_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_ **

**_When sparks fly oh baby smile_ **

**_When sparks fly._ **

The song ended with them standing right in front of the other. Quinn instantly pulls Rachel closer to her, capturing her lips into her own. To which everyone in the choir room starts to applaud. 

The blonde’s hand waves at them telling them to quiet down. 

After a few seconds they both pull away from one another, standing side by side to address the people who have become family. They’re hands are one again laced together. 

“Okay real talk,” Quinn begins. “A couple days ago I admitted something to Rachel that I’ve known for over a year now, which is that I have feelings for her.” 

“Quinn asked me if I would like to be her girlfriend. To which I said yes,” Rachel continues while lightly squeezing Quinn’s hand. The people sit in them offer warm smiles which brings even more joy to both ladies. 

“Rachel is going to remain in New York, so don’t worry about her giving up Fanny Brice. I would yell at her if that were the case. So she is still going to be on Broadway sometime this winter when the show has its opening night. She will still be attending NYADA. Meanwhile, I’m going to be continuing classes at Yale next year.” 

“We’re going to be doing long distance. Granted it’s not too far of a distance, since it’s a little less than two hours away. But we both are going to use metro-north passes to see one another on weekends and during breaks.”

Quinn smiles at her because of the news she’s about to give Rachel. “Now I do have to take a summer class, which starts as soon as I get back to Yale. However it ends at the end of June. I have already checked with Kurt, Blaine, and Santana to see if it would be okay for me to stay with them from July 1st to the time that I have to return back to Yale for the fall semester. They said yes.” 

Rachel turns toward her. “You’re coming to New York?” 

“If that’s alright by you. I wanted to surprise you after it was clear with everyone who is living or going to be living in the apartment.” 

Rachel claps a hand over her mouth before wrapping Quinn up into another hug, connecting their lips once more. 

The glee club begins to cheer again. The brunette breaks it off after a few seconds. “We’re probably going to be sleeping on top of each other.” 

“Wanky,” Santana adds. 

“Santana, for once I’d appreciate it if you kept your inevitable snark to yourself,” Quinn tells her, to which the girl holds her hands up in surrender. 

“Hey in all seriousness I’m really glad that you two are together. After a few years of Quinn being completely smitten with Rachel, but not ever admitting it, it’s about time something has happened.” Both of the women smile politely at Santana. “You two will never beat mine and Brittany’s ladylove though.” 

“We shall see,” Rachel says as she looks over at Santana, then instantly bringing her attention back to Quinn. “Come here.” The two of them kiss one more time before going to take the two remaining seats that happen to be right next to one another. 

Mr. Schue then stands up to address the glee club. “I’m glad that everything has ended on a happy note. The song was great you two, I think I speak for everybody when I say that I’m really happy for the both of you.” Everyone cheers once more. “However, that song was officially the last song sung in glee club. We all have more songs to sing. We just can’t sing them in here anymore.” 

He pauses to let out a sigh. 

“Glee club… is officially over. Thank you guys, it’s been an honor.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Quinn and Rachel sing is “Sparks Fly” by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> This is the end of this story, but no need to worry I’m currently working on a new project. I hope to be finished writing that by the end of next week. It’ll probably be finished before then and posted because of the quarantine, but I don’t want to get anybody’s hopes up. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and sweet comments that have been left. I really do appreciate them. ❤️


End file.
